Don't you dare
by B4nana98
Summary: Sequel to Dare of the week. Katniss is married and is a mother of two, her niece and nephew live with her and her family, her niece is feeling it's her fault for everything bad that happens. What's going to happen when Katniss finds out there is a baby on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS! The first chapter of the sequel to DARE OF THE WEEK! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I stare at the doctor in disbelief, so many things running through my head. This can't be happening, Glimmer and April died 3 weeks ago and now. "I'm pregnant?" I ask, he nods, once I go through paperwork, and everything, they set up the next few appointments and I drive home, we moved out of our apartment and into a two story home, plus a basement, there are 7 bedrooms 8 baths, the floors are _huge_ and needed, Caleb and Blayze moved in with us, Blayze hasn't left her room unless for school, Caleb is quiet. When i get home I'm greeted by my 5 year old daughter, Emily who comes running down the stairs.  
I crouch down dropping my keys and purse picking her up and spinning her around. I kiss her all along her face as shee giggles, I put her down as Finnick walks over with Gale, I take Gale from him and tickle under his chin, he squeals and I lean in and kiss Finnick. "How's Blayze?" i ask looking up the stairs. "She still hasn't eaten.' I sigh and hand Gale back to him.  
"I'll go talk to her. Then you and I need to talk behind closed doors." I say he nods and goes to put Gale and Emily down for a nap.  
I knock on Blayzes door, "Blayze?" i ask walking in, I find her sitting on the floor with a picture of Clove and Cato, I sit next to her and engulf her in a hug as she sobs. "Just let it all out." I say rubbing her back, I stroke her hair and eventually she falls asleep, I lay her down on the floor and cover her up with her blanket. I walk out of her room closing the door quietly. I see Caleb coming out of his room. "Are you doing okay?" i ask walking over to him, he nods.  
"Just worried about Blayze." He says looking at her door.  
"She's sleeping on the floor if you want to lay with her, she's so much like her mother..." I say also looking at the door. I sigh and turn back to face Caleb, I hug him and then he goes into Blayzes room. I find Finnick laying on our bed.  
"Hey you." I say climbing next to him, he wraps his arm aroundme and I sigh  
"I'm pregnant." I say cutting to the chase, I feel him flinch.  
"You better not be lying." He says sitting up and watching me.  
"You know I was done after Gale!" I say sitting up next to him.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why you better not be lying!" He says, I roll my eyes and pull the ultrasound picture out of my coat pocket.  
"Here." I shove it into his hands. and his face drops, into joy.  
He smiles and then pushes me down and kisses me full on. "Finnick, I have to make dinner." I say as he kisses down my neck.  
"Let the kids order pizza or whatever." he says, I sigh and about to say something when we hear screaming, I immediately know it's Blayze, I hop off the bed and race down the hall to Blayze thrashing around, Caleb is trying to calm her down, I instantly sit on the floor indian style and pull her into my lap, I rock her back ond forth her face is covered by her hands and she's sobbing, Finnick is standing in the doorway just watching. "Shhhhh, Blayze, it's okay, it's okay, it's over now, shhhhh." She calms down and is slightly hiccuping.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask stroking her hair, she ndos her head and I wave the boys out of the room. She sits up and wipes her eyes.  
"_She _was there, watching me, telling me... It was my fault she died, all my fault." She says exasperated, I sigh.  
"You didn't kill Glimmer." I say fixing her hair.  
"Not _her_, My real mom..." She says frowning. I sigh and take her hands in mine.  
"Blayze, you did not kill Clove, alright? It wasn't your fault, you did _not_ crash the car. Do you understand me?" She nods but tears fall. I wipe the tears away and pull her into a hug. "I love you Blayze." This has her in tears again, I help her lay down in bed, I tuck her in and kiss her forehead, she calms down and I take a cool washcloth and wipe her face off. "I'll check on you in a little bit." I say kissing her forehead again and walking out the door.  
The boys are outside the door prowling around like hungry hyenas. "She's okay, she's sleeping now." I say.  
"I'm going to go call Layla." Caleb leaves for his room and I sigh in Finnicks arms.  
"I'm scared for her." I say truthfully, he nods and kisses my temple, pulling me into a hug. What's going to happen next?

* * *

**Well that's it this time! What do you think? I plain on doing Blayze's POV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is the relations between everyone... Glimmer, Cato, Clove, and April are dead. **

**Caleb and Blayze = Cato and Cove's kids Cato from a brain tumor, Clove from car crash**

**April= Glimmer and Cato's kid. Glimmer and April from Plane Crash.**

**Emily and Gale= Katniss and Finnick. Hope this clears things up, ENJOY and review!**

* * *

Layla spends the night at our house, she's Blayze's best friend, they are practically sisters! Right now it's a Saturday morning and I'm up with Gale at 6am. "Why can't you be more like mommy and be asleep 'till noon?" I groan strapping on a clean diaper; I pick him up and take him downstairs. I strap him into his high-chair and give him some cheerios, he's two years old. "Alright Gale, what's for breakfast?" I ask searching the cupboards. "O-meal!" He says with glee.

"Oatmeal, it is." I fix him his oatmeal with a glass of orange juice, and then fix myself a piece of toast. I'm watching Gale when hands slide around my waist, and lips meet my neck.

"Gagging here." I snap around seeing Blayze and Layla at the counter. I raise an eyebrow and she smiles, Layla grabs her bag and car keys. "See you later Blayze, by Mr. and Mrs. O'dair." We wave goodbye and she leaves after ruffling Gale's blonde bed head.

"I have to get to work." Finnick says kissing me, Blayze makes a gagging sound and I laugh through the kiss. Finnick sighs and leaves for work after kissing Gale goodbye. Blayze and I spend about an hour talking, she tells me she's been feeling better, and realizes it's been stress and overthinking everything, I can tell by the look on her face and how she's not looking my directly in the eye, she's lying, but I just go with it.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling better…" She smiles and walks up the stairs. I watch as she climbs the stairs and goes into her room. Sighing and taking a messy Gale out of his highchair taking him upstairs for a bath. It's 11am and Blayze is sitting at the island in the kitchen writing on her computer. I put Gale down for a nap and go wake Emily up. "Emily…" I say softly slipping her hair behind her ear. She moans and pushes my hand away. "Come on babe, it's time to get up." I place my hand on her back and she moans into her pillow.

"I'm not tired." She says, groggily, I chuckle.

"I think you mean, you're not awake."

"Yeah that." She says rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost lunchtime. Let's go take a bath, yeah?" She nods and I swing her up she lays her head on my shoulder. As the tub fills with water, I wonder how I became a mother. Besides the obvious answer… I never really saw myself as a mother. Told myself I didn't want kids, yet, it happened. And throughout the pregnancy with Emily I was so mad at Finnick, not the brightest part of our marriage.

"Emily, you can't sleep anymore." I pick her up off the floor and undress her. I set her in the tub and wash her hair. After her bath she still isn't keeping her eyes open. "You could deep through a zombie attack and you wouldn't even notice." I say shaking my head.

"Nope…" She replies making me laugh.

**Blayze POV**

When my aunt goes upstairs I take my phone out and call a… well… friend…ish.

"Yes?" He asks, I sigh.

"How much for them?" I ask.

"Four hundred." He replies flatly.

"Fine, tomorrow, after school, meet me at my car. I'll give you a ride." I say pinching my nose.

"Great." We hang up and I sit up seeing my brother.

"You are you giving a ride?" He asks pulling out a carton of ice cream.

"A friend. Ugh, I have to get ready to go." I say getting up closing my laptop.

"Tell Bryan I said hi." He mumbles.

"He's still your best friend." I reply walking upstairs.

"But my sister's boyfriend." He says through a mouthful of ice cream.

"I know…" I say skipping the rest of the way to my room.

I still can't believe my aunt bought it, I thought for sure she would call me a liar! I pull out my black skinny jeans and a loose fit cut that drops off of one shoulder. I smile and go to text Bryan, finding a txt from him I smile and open it up. Frowning a little… **Bryan:**_Can't go out tonight, dad's calling a family night. Sorry love._

**Me: **_That's okay, I'll see you in school. Love you._

I sigh and drop back first on my bed staring at the ceiling, _wonder what movie I should watch…_

* * *

**Short Chapter I know! I'll try to update a _longer_ chapter tomorrow, but right now... SLEEEEEP! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only One Review! I'm actually begging you to review right now, I have ****_NO_**** idea how it is and almost no motivation to write. Please review!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I _really_ hate Monday's they are the worst, today Finnick and I are both working, which means dropping both Gale and Emily off at daycare. Finnick and I told everyone I was pregnant last night, they took it ok… except Emily, her idea of being a bid sister of two boys is not okay, she's says if it's a boy she's moving out.

"Come Emily, time to get up, you get to go play all day." I say shaking her awake, she slowly gets up rubbing her eyes, I let her get dressed, but I picked out the clothes, while I wake Gale up. It's 4:45am, I hear Caleb's and Blayze's alarms go off. I hear Caleb shut it off normally and Blayze throw it at the wall. I sigh, it's a good thing I budget for new alarm clocks…

"Good morning Gale." I say in a high pitched voice, he rubs his eyes and stands up, "Early momma." He says, I nod and pick him up.

"You and sissy are going to go play." I say picking him up and changing his diaper.

"Nap?" He asks hopeful, he's the only child I know that likes naps.

"Yes, there is nap time." I chuckle as he relaxes, I change him into khaki pants and a black Polo.

We go downstairs and I make breakfast for everyone, Caleb comes down and eats taking his time. About 5 minutes 'till Caleb and Blayze has to walk out the door, I shout for her. She races down in jeans and a t-shirt. "Wow…" I say she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong aunt Kat?" She asks pouring Orange juice and taking a piece of toast. I shake my head no, and compose myself. She smiles and finishes her juice, then Caleb and her race out the door. "See you later!" She shouts, I nod and clean Gale up, while waking Emily up for the 5th time.

Blayze POV

I jump into the Caleb's pick-up truck, I blast the music but he gives me his stern look, and I turn it down. "You don't know how to have fun." I say pulling out my phone.

"Not true!" He claims, I chuckle.

"Oh yeah, like the last party you went to and puked all over your girlfriend in the middle of sex!" I giggle. He goes red, and sighs.

"We weren't having sex." He mumbles, I roll my eyes.

"Okay, whatever you say." I say tucking my phone away.

"I'm serious, I'm still a virgin." I look over to him.

"You and me both." I say truthfully, he almost runs off the road.

"Are you serious? I thought-"

"All the rumors were true? I only confirm them so I don't look stupid. Besides, I'm a cheerleader!" I say throwing a crumpled up napkin at him. He laughs and parks the truck. I hop out and see Bryan, I wave and he smiles coming over planting a huge kiss on me. "What was that for?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck. His face falters a little and I remove my arms and take a step back.

"What's wrong?" I ask feeling nervous he kicks his foot in the air. He stays silent and I move my bag-pack to my other arm, I see my other friends walking up behind him slowly. "Bryan?" I ask my voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. It just… did."

"Oh God…" I say taking a step back. He steps forward and I fight back the tears, and shake my head.

"I didn't mean to…" He whispers."

"Obviously you did… Who?" I spit, he snaps behind me and I see a girl, my age, my class, my best friend…"

"Jenna?" I ask, he looks down and slowly nod, I walk away shaking my head, Bryan comes behind me and grabs my wrist, I yank away and snap around. "I can't believe you actually changed! I thought you cared about me!" I shout, gathering every ones attention.

"Blayze, I do-"

"Don't feed me that crap, I can't believe you played me!" I shout.

"I told you didn't I?" He asks

"Yeah, tell me, _what_ you did." I say standing right in front of him, he stays quiet. "That's what I thought." I find my way up the stairs inside, "Blayze…" Caleb is waiting for me, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to the janitor's closet where I cry and get shaky. "You were right." I say leaning my head on his shoulder. "I know…" He says kissing the top of my head.

"Come on, class time." I fix my makeup, and go to my locker finding Jenna right there, acting like nothing happened.

"Hey you. How was your weekend?" She asks flipping her bright red hair. I glare at her and slam my locker shut. "What's the matter with you?" She asks. I scoff and stay silent. "Come on Blayze, tell me what's wrong!" She grabs my arm and yank out of it.

"You know damn well what's wrong. You slut." I watch her face fall, but she doesn't deny it, I walk away and see a new guy wondering the halls looking super confused. I walk over to his tall muscular build. "Hi, you need help?" I ask with a smile, he sighs.

"I can't find the English class." He says, I take his paper from him.

"Ew, you have , with me." I say handing it back. "Follow me." I say, he smiles. He has Sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Luke, Mellark." I come to a dead halt.

"As in Peeta Mellark?" I knew Peeta from when I was younger, he and Aunt Kat used to date and he always made me a butterfly cupcake.

"Yeah, he's my brother." He says, I drop my jaw.

"But he's… _old._" He laughs at this and we continue to walk.

"Yeah, my mom had an affair with my dad and well… yeah, she killed herself after my dad took off." I frown.

"And you live with Peeta?" I ask.

"Since I was 11." He says, I nod. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Oh! I'm Blayze… Ludwig…" He nods.

"Cool." We get inside the classroom and sit in the back next to each other. "So, what's your life story?" He bats his eye and I roll my eyes.

"My mom died in a car rash when I and my twin brother were one, then my dad remarried and died when I was seven, a few months ago my step-mom and half-sister died in a plane crash." I say looking at my desk, I can feel him watching me. The teacher walks in and the class goes silent, he calls attendance, when he comes to Luke's name he stops and introduces him to the class. Throughout the entire day Bryan tries to talk to me, it ends when I punch him in the face on the football field at practice, we both get sent to the principle office, me with ice on my swollen knuckles.

"Blayze, you hit his face!" My aunt says driving me home in my cheerleading outfit.

"He wouldn't leave me alone!" I say looking out the window.

"He's your boyfriend." She says, I scoff.

"Ex-Boyfriend. He slept with Jenna." I say. We pull up at a stoplight and I watch as a man and women walk holding hands while pushing a stroller with twins. I sigh and face my aunt, she's watching me and I realize I'm crying. "Peeta moved back in town." I say, her eyes go wide.

"What?" She asks.

"I met his half-brother, my age, his name is Luke." She goes white and continues the drive home.

Caleb and his girlfriend are studying together, and I would do anything right now to talk with his girlfriend, her name is Katie, and she's so sweet, if I where her I would would've dumped Caleb when he threw up on me. But no, she drove him home, and stayed with him, she also hangs out with me too. I sigh and race out of the car to my room when we pull into the driveway. I slam the door and fall on my bed. I groan when I hear my aunt and uncle walk through the door, I know because the do the "ah-hem". I sit up and face them, my aunt crossing her arms, and my uncle trying to hide his glee.

"You hit a boy?" My uncle asks, excitedly, I smile and nod, my aunt gives us both a look, not what they're here for I realize. "I don't want you talking to Luke Mellark." My aunt says. I gape at her.

"We just met, and now you don't want me to talk to him?" I ask with a scoff.

"You just started to talk again, I don't _want_ you to go through what I did." She says. I stand up and mimic her body.

"I'm not _like_ you. I would say I'm like mom but…I don't know her. I hardly know my dad!" I shout, she sighs.

"Blayze, the Mellark's are not a good family, we don't want you to get hurt." She says.

"Yet you dated one." She goes hard again.

"Dinner will be ready in a hour." She storms out and my uncle rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get this sort out." He says, "Thanks." I mumble falling back on my bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and following! Please review, the more reviews the better motivation I have to write!**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, thinking about deleting this story, one... because almost no one is reviewing and giving me feedback and two... I have NO idea where to take this, or what to do! I know a bunch of you wanted a sequel, but it's not turning out right! Please tell me what you think!

OH! Another reason, my best friend is ignoring me so I can't focus on writing... :/

Catch y'all later...


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! My best friend and I are going to be writing an original story on (Not a fanfic) If you want to read it let me know int he reviews, and next chapter I'll give you the info. We still have to writem but we have the plot and main characters figured out. Enjoyandreview.**

* * *

Katniss POV

I scrape the burnt bottem out of the pot, how could she say that? I never told her-! Well, yes, I did, but still. She had _no_- "Katniss, if you scrape any harder you're going to break the pot." I hear Finnick say, I huff and slam the pot into the sink, it goes in with a crash, when I pick it up it's in 9 pieces. "You over-reacted." Finnick says in a sing-song voice, I snap around.

"When? When she was talking to a _Mellark_ or-"

"YOU over-reacted, period." He says, he's on the other side of the island, I'm about to tell him off when Emily bounces into the room with... "Emily, we don't open door to strangers." I say bending down wiping the red off the corners of her mouth.

"Mommy, he said he knew you, and daddy!" I stand up and pick Emily up.

"I know dear, but next time someone says that you come and ge4t me first. Yes ma'am?"

"Yes ma'am." She nods, I look over and glare at him lightly.

"Hello... Peeta." He smiles lightly, Finnick shakes his hand and right on Que Gale starts crying. "I'll go get him." I say setting Emily down, Finnick nods and I race up the stairs. Peeta hasn't changed much, a slight wrinkle at the corner of his eyes, but that's it, he's still, Peeta. I change Gale's diaper and then clean the crusted snot off his face. "Such a yucky boy." I say in a high-pitched voice,m he coos and giggles. I bring him downstairs, and hand him off to Finnick, who's still talking to Peeta. "What's his name." He asks, I answer before Finnick can.

"Gale." I say, Peeta raises an eyebrow and Finnick brushes my harshness off.

"Yup, and she's pregnant with our third so, she's always angry." Finnick says, I shoot him a glare, but he's not looking, I sigh angrily and make sure dinner is okay.

"She cooks now?' Peeta asks amused.

"Standing right here. And no, I don't cook, I heat things up. Finnick does the majority." I stand next to Finnick and take a fussy Gale from him.

"You should stay for dinner." Finnick offers I snap my head around.

"No, I really should get going, I just wanted to say hi."

"No I insist." Finnick says, I intervene

"You heard Peeta, he has _things_ to do. I'm sure we would just bore him to death." I say Finnick shoots me a small smile.

"No, I'm making him stay. Please, invite your nephew and wife over." He says.

"I'll go call Madge." He says, leaving the room, I smack Finnick on the arm.

"Why would you do that?!" I hiss, he frowns and looks me in the eye.

"You broke it off with him. Did I remember that correctly?" I groan.

"That was nine years ago, I don't want him here though!"

"I don't understand you. You need to loosen up, he's a good guy! Now you either are keeping a secret from me and/or him. Or you're lying to yourself." His eyes grow darker as I hold Gale, "Momma, I hungry." Gale says sleepily. I hand him to Finnick and go up to my room slamming the door.

Blayze POV

I was standing at the top of the stairs watching everything, hearing _everything_ when my aunt stormed up the stairs she didn't even notice me. But my Uncle did. "That went well." I say coming down and taking Gale form him, I stick Gale into his highchair and set some cheerios on the trey. "Yeah... How long do you think she's going to be pissed?" He asks, I chuckle.

"You're looking at mmmm, until the baby comes out." I watch as he groans, and my smile falls. "Do you think you would've gotten married if it wasn't for my dad?" I ask, he snaps up.

"Don't you _ever_ say _anything_ like that again. Do you understand me?" I swallow and nod, he slams out the back door as Peeta walks in. "They're doing something important." I lie, he nods and sits at the island. "I'm Blayze by the way." He looks at me and nods.

"Peeta." I smile.

"I know, when you and my aunt were dating, you made me giant cupcakes for my birthday." He smiles, and I get a pot and fill it with water. Caleb walks in dropping his backpack at the door.

"I'm surprised you remember." He says.

"Please, I was 6, what six yearold doesn't remember? Hey Caleb." Caleb smiles and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. "That's Peeta." I say, Caleb raises an eyebrow mid drink. "Yes, the Peeta with a cupcake Peeta." I say, he nods and helps me make dinner.

"How was school?" Caleb asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumble he nods and pulls me into one of his squishy hugs. "Dude... can't... breathe!" He lets go and we laugh, I throw flour at him and he shoves my head into the bowl of flour. "YOU idiot! Those were for dinner! AH!" He dumps the cup of mil over me, "Uncalled for!" I say grab a jar of pickles, and pouring it down his pants while he's rubbing the flour out of his eyes. "HEY!" He yells

"CUT IT OUT!" We snap up and see my aunt coming down the stairs. "Woops." Caleb and I mutter aqt the same time, we snap to look at each other and smile. "I don't know what you're-" We tackle my aunt with hugs and pour flour down her back. "Mature guys, really mature..." we step back, she's actually angry, Caleb and I look at each other and then back to aunt Katniss.

"Go get cleaned up." She says, we stare at her and she looks up at us, "GO!" We slowly walk up the stairs. "What was that? Even in a bad mood she's..." I trail off and go to my room, slamming my door, I shower and change and come back downstairs. "Dinner's ready." Uncle Finnick says, we sit at the table with Peeta, Madge, and Luke. I sit next to Emily to help her while Caleb helps Gale.

This is going to suck...

* * *

**Bum, Bum, Bum! I don't know... I have a cold, and I'm on Medication, I'm saying stupid stuff... soooooo, yeah...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Been so incredibly busy and have been finding it hard to find the motivation to write! But here it is! ReadandReview!**

* * *

Katniss POV

As the weeks of school fly by, the next thing I know it's thanksgiving and I'm putting the turkey Finnick stuffed in the oven, "Blayze!" I shout, she appears at the top of the stairs in a black skirt that stops right above her knees, and a satin teal blouse.

"Yes?" She asks with a hint of bitterness.

"The guests are going to be here any minute, including your grandmother. Why don't you help Caleb with the table." Blayze rolls her eyes and storms down the stairs. I turn back to finnick who is wearing a black suit, white shirt, without a tie. "where's your tie?" I ask, he shrugs, and I roll my eyes.

"Come on Katniss, every thanksgiving is like this, stop stressing you'll be fine." He says kissing me.

"Your mother hates me." I point out, he chuckles.

"Just because she couldn't make it to the wedding doesn't mean that she hates you." He says.

"Her invitation got lost in the mail, and it doesn't help that I won't let Blayze go out with her friends to that party." I say, Finnick sighs.

"She can't get everything she wants, you know."

"Yeah, I know." everyone is coming over about 12:30, and we're going to have chicken ad dumplings for lunch, and then the turkey for dinner, as usual. Just on que the doorbell goes off, and Blayze answers it, Finicks parents come to the kitchen, Finnicks mother hugs him hello and his father gives me a small hug, he's a tall muscular man. His mother is petite, and has bright red hair. "Katniss dear, did you gain weight? I must say, you've really filled that shirt in." This is a brand new shirt, I'm starting to get a bump, she knows that I'm pregnant, but I don't tell her that, I simply smile and walk out of the room, getting Emily into a cute red dress, which is a pain, but I manage to, but she refuses to wear the tights. I slip Gale into a black suit and white shirt, no tie to match Finnick. Emily goes down with her hair in a braid, and I help Gale down the stairs, he's starting to walk a little, Finnicks mother shrieks as she watches me. "What now?" I mumble.

"He's just a baby! What're you think making him walk down the stairs!" She comes to swoop him up but I step in front of him and he grabs both of my hands.

"He is fully capable to walk down the stairs, not on his own. He is not your child, so please, step aside." She pinches her lips and looks to Finnick for help, he just shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip out of his beer bottle. She huffs and walks down, glaring as Gale walks down, everyone cheers for him causing him to do a little dance, Emily hugs Gale and then runs over to Finnick, who picks her up. Everyone is pretty much here. Prim, My mom, Finnicks parent's, and everyone else, I see Blayze sit in the background she's wearing Clove's ring around her neck, the doorbell goes off and I answer it. "Hey, did you want to see Clove?" I ask Bryan, he nods and I let him in, "Clove, come here." She tucks the ring into her shirt and freezes with a glare when she sees Bryan, she pinches her lips and I put them in the office, "Break it you buy it." I remind Blayze, no that she cares.

I go out by Finnick and see Caleb talking with his girlfriend, I think this will be a good thanks giving...

Blayze POV

"What the hell do you want?" I snap the second I hear my aunt walk away. He sighs and I stay on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry, Blayze, I don't know what I was thinking!" He says, I look to my feet.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything." I say, he nods, and takes a step closer, I sit on top of the desk and kick off my black heels.

"But love does." He says, I look up and find him in front of me, I gulp and clear my throat.

"Love doesn't cheat." I respond, and he looks defeated, I feel the weight of my mother's wedding ring on my chest. I was so mad when my father married Glimmer, I remember the conversation we had before the wedding...

_I sit on daddy's bed, watching as he puts his tie on,"Come on Clove." He says, crouching to my level. "Glimmer's nice, and she loves you." He says._

"_But you're cheating on mommy." His face falls a little and he puts his hand son my face._

"_Blayze, mommy loves me, and I'm not cheating on her, and I'm not replacing her. Glimmer makes me happy, which makes mommy happy." A flash of doubt flashes across his face but then disappears. "you say I'm like mommy, and I'm telling you, mommy isn't going to be happy, she'd be hurt. You're moving on, and leaving her behind." I say, he raises an eyebrow in shock._

"_Wise words for a seven year old." I scrunch my face further. "Blayze, I love mommy more than anything, but I can't keep live just to think about her. Make sense?" Yes, it does._

"_No." I simply state, he sighs and kisses my head._

"_Come on, we have to go get you ready." He says taking my hand and hugging me._

Back in the present I hug myself and feel the tears streaming down my face. I look up and Bryan opens his arms for a hug, I hop off the desk and allow him to hold me close. "I love you." He says kissing the top of my head, truth is? I don't...

"I love you, too." I say, his head rests on my chin as we stand there for a while longer. We come out when my aunt tells us lunch is ready, I sit in between Caleb, and Bryan, and across from my Uncles Mother, I call her Pinched Lips Grandma, behind her back, in front of her, I don't address her at all.

"Blayze dear, you shouldn't be wearing that shirt, it's to low." She complains, I roll my eyes and catch my aunts glare to Piinched Lips, I stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny, you don't want to attract pigs, I'm sure you're boyfriend is disgusting." I drop my laugh and my spoon which clanks and catches everyones attention. "This is my boyfriend, Bryan." I say setting a hand on his shoulder. She laughs.

"_Him?_ He's nothing but average, you could do much better." I scoff.

"Like you did with your husband? He's not average?" I look over to my uncle who is shaking his head and my aunt is internally praising me, but I'm going to be grounded. Pinched Lips get's even pinchy-er.

"I will not be spoken to like that." She says, I simply laugh.

"Like what? A Pinched Lip Bitch?" My aunt buries her head in her hands. Everyone gasps and I continue, "Everyone here can be nice and put up with you, but me? I don't think so, have a great thanksgiving everyone, I'll be in my room. Oh, hi Lola!" Katniss's mothers name is Loraine, but I couldn't say that so we call her Lola. She keeps her face shocked but waves slightly. I scoot my chair back, before I leave I smile. "There is one thing I've always wanted to do." I take my bowl of soup and walk around the long table to Pinched Lips, and I pour it over her head. "BLAYZE ELENA LUDWIG!" My aunt and uncle never uses Ludwig, I know I've taken it a step to far, I look to her, and shrug my shoulders and turn to leave, but I bump into my uncle. He takes me by the arm and leads me up the stairs to my room, he lets me go and slams the door. "What the hell was that?" He asks, I stand there and realize what I've done, I destroyed the family peace. "I was tired of her stomping all over us! It's like she knows whats best for us! She treats me like a seven year old!" I say each word growing louder.

"Maybe because you act like it! I get it, you punching your boyfriend or whatever he is was acceptable, but THIS?! This was impediment and irresponsible! Every chance of my mother liking your aunt is _ruined_! And you can thank yourself for that!" He shouts, he leaves the room and I fall into tears, and on my knees, I jump when he slams the doors. I've never seen him so angry, I hear a soft click of my door open and I look up seeing my aunt, She comes over to me and hugs me, she sits me on her lap and lets me cry. Once I'm composed, I wait for her rant.

"That was atrocious, Blayze, you took it three steps to far. I should've stopped it, Finnicks side of the family wants nothing to do with you now." She states

"I-I'm so sorry." I sigh. "I know it was rash and, I shouldn't have done it." I say honestly.

"I know, but you are right, she is a pinched lip bitch." We chuckle and she helps me clean up, I put on a new outfit, a blue dress, capped sleeves, it's high up, stops at the top of my collarbone, and is just above my knees. I slips on my second pair of black heels, and fix my makeup before coming downstairs.

Uncle Finnick is trying to talk to his mother, his father doesn't look angry, I take a deep breath and look to my aunt, she nods and I walk over to them. My Uncle is still extremely angry, and turns red when he sees me, I sighs and stand in front of his mother and father. "I-I want to apologize for my irrational thinking and savage actions, I'm willing to pay for anything I physically damaged, I'm sorry I hurt you pride, and dignity." I say clearly, I look to my aunt who is smiling in approval, my uncle however is not impressed, his parents looked shock, his father smiles in acceptance and his mother just scoffs. "How many times did you have to practice that? No wonder you were raped, your mouth gets you into trouble." I look to my uncle, and then my aunt, and then everyone is whispering and I don't know what to do, before I can stop myself I run out the door, going to the guy who I owe four hundred dollars to...

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be hectic!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Please review! I know I'm begging but, I'm on my hands and knees! ALSO, this summer I have an opportunity to travel to Europe! WOOWOO! Now I just need to raise eight grand! Awesome...**

* * *

Katniss POV

I walk over to Finnicks mother. "That was uncalled for." I hiss and then I turn to Finnick. "You told her?" I ask, he doesn't say anything, and I scoff, "You know where the door is." I say to Finnicks mother, she looks exasperated but leaves with the slam of the door, his father apologizes and then also leaves. Everyone else leaves, after taking the food we haven't even touched, I sigh after my mother leaves, I promise to have Blayze call Bryan.

I put Gale down for a nap, and make Emily lay down as well. I come down stairs and start cleaning. Caleb and Katie are out looking for Blayze, I know I should be to, but I know she'll be back soon...

Once I get the dishes clean I start stripping the table off with the décor and put it back in the boxes in the storage closet. All while ignoring Finnick. "Come one Katniss, I didn't mean for her to tell everyone!" He says, I snap around and look him right in the eye.

"That's why you shouldn't have told her! You know her better than anyone! Tell her a secret she _will_ allow it to slip! You'll be lucky if Blayze ever talks to you again! I can't believe you told your mother!" He told me, his mother blabbed his crush in highschool, so now he doesn't tell her anything anymore...

"I thought she should know!" I grimace at his statement and go back to giving him the silent treatment. Who knows if _I'm _going to forgive him.

Blayze POV

I knock on his door and it opens, "Blayze, you didn't pick me up, what was it a month ago?" He asks.

"I'm sorry Gloss, my Aunt made my brother and I ride together, but I don't want it anymore." I say, he nods and allows me in.

"What do you want anyhow?" He asks handing me a sweater, I take it and put it on.

"My Uncel told hid mom, who told everyone else."

"Told her wh-oh..." I nod and he sighs.

"You should go home later." He says, I nod.

"Can I stay here for a while? I just don't want to go yet." He nods and he brings our a plate of hot apple pie I devour, I eat another slice and then we watch TV until 7pm. I've been here since 3-ish, I borrow the phone and call Caleb. "Just pick me up." I say after he asks who's adress it is. "See you around." I say handing him his jacket, he ndos and I hear Calebs creaky truck come to a stop. I come out and Gloss stays out of view, I walk down the apartment stairs and, in my heels, walk to Cato's truck, I slide in and we sit in silence, before we go home, Caleb drops Katie off. Once he comes back from walking her to the door, he pulls me into a hug. Then he starts to drive home, I keep my head on his shoulder, and when we get home, we sit there. "I don't want to go in." I say, he nods and we watch the lights flick on and my aunt stick her head out of the window, I see her smile, but appreciatively she stays inside.

We sit in the car until we can see our breath and then we walk inside, Uncle Finnick is in the kitchen pulling pie out of the oven and my aunt is in the living room with Gale and Emily, who are in pajama's, it is almost 9 o'clock. I gulp, waiting for the outburst, but nothing comes, my aunt hugs me, my uncle tries to but I push him off me, and glare at him. He walks away in understanding, he didn't even try to apologize, once Emily and gale go to bed, and I'm in sweatpants and a hoodie, th outburst comes. "Are you okay, did you get hurt?' My aun asks, I shake my head to answer her questions. Caleb sits next to me and my uncle sits on the other side, I stand up and get ready to walk away, but he grabs my wrist, I yank it out of his arm and twirl around. "Don't touch me." I growl, he clenches his jaw, and I go to bed, worst Thanksgiving ever.

When school starts back up that Monday, I meet Bryan at our tree, he hands me a piping hot cup of a pumkin latte. "Thanks." I say with a smile.

"No biggie. Do you want to go to the library after school to study?" He asks, I nod my head.

"Please." I slip on the latte and moan when I taste the extra pumpkin. "You are amazing." I tell him, he chuckles, and sticks his hands in his coat pocket.

"I do what I can." I smile and we split up after a kiss, I finish the cup of coffee before the first class starts and already feel more alert. Once lunch rolls around I realize I have a free period after lunch, sweet... I meet Caleb and Katie for lunch, "So, you and Bryan finally made up?" She asks grabbing a tray and handing it to me.

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be a while before we get to where we were." I say, she nods and Caleb rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Caleb, your best friend won't forget about you." I say setting my hand on his arm.

"It's not about my best friend." He moves his arm away from my touch.

"Then who is it about?" I ask setting my hand on my hip.

"Gloss." He says, I drop my tray that is now full of food, everyone is now watching me and I go red.

"What about him?" I ask, when everyone returns to their conversations.

"I know what you were going to buy from him." He says, I scoff.

"Sure you do." I say walking away, Caleb snatches my arm and yanks me back.

"Don't play stupid with me." He says, I yank my arm out and glare at him.

"I'm not, but you don't know what I was going to buy!" I hiss, I walk out of the lunch room and see Bryan I wave him over and he greets me with a kiss.

"What're you up to?" He asks as our hands find eachother.

"I have to go see a friend of mine, she's sick and is obsessed with her math homework." He nods and walks me to my car. "See you later." He says kissing my cheek, I grin and then take the fifteen minute drive to Gloss's house. I bang on his door, when he opens he's in just his pants, he has very muscular abs. "What is it Blayze?' He asks.

"How does Caleb know?" I pinch my lips and he moves uneasily.

"I just-"

"I want it, now." I pull out five hundred dollars, he can't refuse the offer, he takes my money

"Just... don't do anything stupid." He says. I just laugh.

"You don't know who I am." I say grabbing the bag out of his hand. I go back to the car and sit in the driver seat, slowly I open the bag and find just what I wanted, a vile of untraceable drugs that can kill anything, and crystal meth... I sigh and shove the drugs in my glove box. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also if you have ANY fundraiser ideas, TELL ME! Thanks a bunch!**


	8. Chapter 9

***Sigh***

* * *

Katniss POV

Finnick hasn't really been home at all this week, and Blayze has been in her room, avoiding everyone, I've been dealing with Emily and Gale, right now they are at the zoo with my mom. I just got home from work, and I find Finnick and Blayze at each others throat. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT HIS HOUSE?!" Finnick yells, Blayze get's mad and I notice Caleb standing off to her left.

"Why the hell would you tell him?! Huh? I thought I could trust you!" She screams.

"Hey, hey. Wow, what is going on?" I ask, Blayze huffs and Finnick explains.

"Apparently, Blayze here went to Gloss's apartment, and has been there several times before.

"Because he would have parties! That's it!" She says, I look between them and find Finnick most infuriated.

"Caleb?" I ask, he sighs and look to his sister.

"Blayze went over there when everything went on thanksgiving, then she went the other day during her free period, and-" She cuts him off.

"I needed someone to talk to. Everyone here treats me like I'm in-" I stop her and take Finnicks side.

"Do you realize he's a bad person? The cops are always coming up short with evedence against him! He sells drugs, he's-"

"I know what he is! But that doesn't mean, I can't be nice!" I say.

"How do you know he's not the one who raped you?" I ask, she scoffs.

"BECAUSE THAT BASTARD IS IN JAIL!" She screams, Caleb sets a hand on her shoulder and she reaches for the ring around her neck. "I'm so tired of everyone treating me like I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Maybe because you don't! Gloss is dangorous, if I hear you are even seen with him, again. I will have your ass grounded for a month!" She pinches her lips and storms up the stairs, her door slams and the doorbell goes off. "That's mom with the kids." I say, Caleb nods and answers the doors.

"Katniss-" I hold my hand up to Finnick.

"I think you should sleep on the couch, tonight." I say, he gapes at me.

"What? But-"

"I know Finnick, but... you can't just yella t a teen girl like that, not a full blown yell like you were doing! That'll-" He cuts me off with a fast movement.

"Fine, let step you up one, I'll go to a hotel."

"Finnick, wait." He grabs his coat and briefcase going out the backdoor. I sigh and then hear Emily racing through the house. "What's up baby." I say crouching to her level, she shows me the stuff whale she got and I hug Gale hello, he smiles and hugs on his giraffe. "Wheres daddy?" Emily asks, I smile.

"He's going to be gone tonight, he has a very important trip to take." She smiles and then helps Gale go upstairs. Caleb walks in. "Where is he really?" I groan.

"Hotel... I don't know what's going to happen, so try not to let Emily and Gale know what's happening." He nods and goes upstairs...

Blayze POV

My aunt is now Five months pregnant, and Christmas is tomorrow, my uncle spends a lot of nights at the office working late, and when he's home I spend my time in my room away from him. I text Bryan. One night we Face Time and just talk.

"Things has been so crazy here. I'm just ready for everything to be over, it's the ruffest patch yet." I say.

"_Do you think they'll get a divorce?"_ He asks, I shrug my shoulders.

"I dunno, maybe..." He nods, we've been Face-timing for a couple hours...

"_I have to go, mom is calling me for dinner, I love you."_ I smile

"Love you too." We hang up and I go downstairs and get a glass of water, only to hear my aunt and uncle fighting in the living room...

"Look, I know we are all in a awful mood, but we have to talk about it." My aunt says, I look into the living room to see my uncle sitting on the couch sipping on bourbon.

"Then _talk_. I don't care, Blayze is a pain in the ass and doesn't care about anyone but herself and what she gets." He says, I look down.

"She's a teenager, she's _Clove's_ daughter, we both know this." I say, he laughs.

"Yeah, well, I don't give a shit who Blayze is, she doesn't belong here!"

"You sound like your mother! She's family, she does belong here!" My aunt hisses.

"She may be blood but she isn't family! SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE!" I drop my glass and realize both my Aunt and Uncle can see me, I feel tears glinting in my eyes, and my Uncle snaps around with a smug look. "Speak of the devil." He says, gulping the bourbon.

"Blayze, sweetheart, he's drunk." My aunt says inching toward me, I shake my head and the tears start to fall. I race to my room hearing my uncle laughing and my aunt calling for me, I lay in my room, and after a while, I hear the door click open, "Blazye, it's Layla, your aunt called." Layla sits next to me rubbing my back. "He said I didn't belong here." I sit up and she hands me the water bottle. "Come on, you know what's going to make you feel better." She says.

"Layla, no, I promised I wouldn't not again." I say, she frowns slightly.

"Alright, okay... you going to be okay? My mom is waiting for me." I nod and she leaves, she goes to a different school than me, sadly. So we don't really talk much anymore. She leaves and I go to my bathroom. In one of the drawers sits the paper bag I take it out and dump the contents. A syringe, the vile of liquid death. That's what they call it, give enough you can die... and the meth, I don't use any of it, well, not anymore, I gulp and see my brother through the mirror. "What the hell Blayze?" He asks picking the vile up. I snatch it out of his hand, "None of your business, but no worries, I'm not a junkie." I growl.

"I'm going to go-"

"You are not telling anybody! Otherwise I'll tell about how you cheated on your State testing." I smile as his expression goes dark. "Fine." He says walking out of the bathroom, I sigh and put the drugs back in the drawer knowing I have to sell it, and fast...

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 10

**Thank you guest for the ****_single_**** review! This is now how it's going to go... No update until five reviews. Sorry, I need the motivation to WRITE! And I'm getting NONE of it! Guest- THANKS! I love making major twists... you're really going to hate me after this chapter ;)**

* * *

Selling the drugs did not take me long... at _all_. When I sell the last of it I feel bad, but I made twice the amount of money I started with... Caleb has kept his mouth shut and I stashed the money in my bookshelf, in that huge gap between the bookshelf, and the back! Nobody ever looks behind there. My Uncle has been in a hotel for a month, after what he said, drunk or not, aunt Katniss kicked him out of the house. He tries to call me, and leaves voice mails, but I ignore them all.

One morning I come downstairs to find my uncle and aunt in the kitchen making breakfast, I pinch my lips and straighten out my cheer leading uniform, "Aunt Katniss, I have practice after school, and then I'm going over to Bryans' to study. Don't worry, Layla's going to be there too." She smiles slightly and my uncle tries to talk to me but I ignore him.

"Oh, I also have piano lessons today."

"Blayze talk to your uncle." She says sweetly, she's now seven months pregnant, and very large.

"I'm sorry Blayze." He says quickly, nervously. "You can't be serious. You promised me you wouldn't tell your mother! AND YOU TOLD HER, how can I forgive that?!" I storm out of the house a, no way am I letting my uncle get off that easy. "I'm walking." I say to Caleb who is waiting in the truck. He scowls and pulls out of the driveway while I walk towards Gloss's house, when I get there I smile and present him with the money needed to purchase more drugs. "I need more to sell, here's your cut." I say, he nods and we make a quick exchange, this time I have two brown paper bags that I stuff into my backpack. "Thank you much." I say as he shows me out. When he closes the door, I race to the school, when I get there I spritz perfume on and then walk in seeing my friends also in the cheer leading uniform.

When I get to Bryan's house I can sigh a breath of relief. "Look what I got!" I say pulling out the first brown paper bag. "Cocaine, and prescription drugs?" Layla asks, I smile and Bryan slightly frowns.

"I thought you stopped." Bryan says, I kiss him.

"I did, I'm just selling them." I say honestly he sighs and takes a bottle of prescriptions for himself. "How much?" He asks.

"Three hundred." His eyes get big and I shrug my shoulders. Then he hands over the money, he uses occasionally, very rarely. Layla just uses at a party, or when she's feeling... horny.

After Layla leaves I decide to call my piano teacher and bail. Bryan and I make out and then my Aunt calls. "Yes?" I ask as Bryan plants kisses down my neck.

"Will you be home for dinner?" She asks, I look at the clock, today was reasonably light with schoolwork, between free period and Layla being here I got it all done.

"Yeah, I'll be home in half an hour." I say

"Okay, I love-" I hang up and kiss Bryan.

"I gotta go. Long walk." He groans, and I giggle. "Love you babe.

"Love you too." I smile and grab my backpack slinging it over my shoulder, I also make sure I half the drugs, and then I kiss Bryan goodbye one last time and run home.

When I get home, Uncle Finnick is _still_ here. I roll my eyes, and make my way upstairs, hiding what needs to be hid. I change clothes into jeans and a t-shirt and then make my way back downstairs and sit at the table playing with my pony-tail. Dinner is strangely quiet, except for Emily and Gale My Aunt and Uncle glare at each other, finally I have enough of the glares and get up. "I'm going out." I say grabbing my purse. "No you're not." My Uncle says I roll my eyes and slip my jacket on.

"Yes I am. Be back by curfew. Or maybe I should just leave, since I don't belong here." I sneer at my uncle and I frowns look back to his soup. My Aunt sighs and I walk out the front door, making my way to Bryans. "Hey sweets." He says welcoming me.

"They're going to stay together for _their_ kids." I say once we start walking down the street.

"I'm sorry." He says, I sigh and break the truth to him.

"Bryan... I'm not in love with you." I say.

"I know." He whispers.

"Really?" I say in shock, he chuckles.

"You stare at Mellark." Chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" He laughs.

"The thing is, I don't love you either." we both laugh and I hug him

"I'm glad you understand. Friends?" I ask

"Friends." He says, I smile and we continue to talk. By the time I get home it's midnight, my curfew is one am if my schoolwork is done. Calebs sitting at the island thinking really hard.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask shedding my jacket.

"Aunt and Uncle are holding it together for-"

"Their kids. Did you _just _glue that together?" I ask rolling my eyes. He sticks his face into his hands and I bite into an apple. I walk upstairs to my room, and find my aunt on my bed, and I almost choke on my apple. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" I ask, she sighs and looks at me.

"I don't like how you treated your uncle." She says. I scoff.

"You guys are barely holding on, you haven't kissed in months, let alone had sex! Just get the divorce already, I'm tired of faking it." She sighs and I walk to the bathroom.

"We're going to get marriage-"

"Counseling? You really think _that's_ going to help? You two really are idiots." I wash my hands and then dry them.

"Blayze please-"

"NO! No more, I'm done! I'm tired of everything being pretend! Emily's not stupid, she knows something is _wrong_. Ask her yourself, you can always see when something is wrong between someone." I slam the bathroom door shut and hear her sigh as I start the bath water, she leaves the room and I stop the water, walking out. I put pajamas on and go to bed, I'm so tired of the same thing everyday...

Katniss POV

"Finnick, I think we should... get a divorce." I whisper.

"Katniss, look at me." He cups my face and I look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been drinking, I was just having a bad day, and I didn't mean to chew Blayze out. I'm going ot apologize to her tomorrow. We are meant to be together, and-"

"You told your mother Blayze's secret. Something she begged us not to tell. How can you apologize for that?' I say my voice cracking.

"I was on the phone her the other day, and... she told everyone Finnick. Finnick's niece, slutty and whoreish. You are just like your mother, and... I _want_ the divorce." His hands drop and I slide off the couch. "I'm going to bed." I say below a whisper. "We can tell the kids tomorrow." He adds, I nod and slowly make my way up the stairs.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Authors NoteAnnouncement

Okay, so... been a while since update... and... I'm going to be deleting this story. I have _no_ motivation to write this, so... I want to take suggestions from... YOU!

Tell me what you want me to write! Let me know what you want and maybe... I'll jumble everything together and make it work ;)

Private Message me, and I'll follow/read your stories, and comment!

Thanks a bunch!

~Luna


End file.
